Love is confusion
by CampionSayn
Summary: Love is an important thing that everyone, even super heroe teens, must discover for themselves. Slight language, multiple pairings. READ ME!


Disclaimer: I own nothing and nothing owns me.

Summary:50 songs for characters that might fit the setting for the songs. Pairings of every style will be included.

---------------------------------------------

Man, I feel like a woman-#1

Today, Lightning felt very... strange. Like, congested, stiff, achy. An hour ago he had yelled at Thunder for no reason he could fathom.

"OMG, I feel like a woman!"

One in a million-#2

"You're making me laugh today for some reason...Did you put something in my drink?" Raven asked her emerald friend seriously.

"No. Not that I can think to remember, anyway."

The empath turned away again, not noticing how he smiled that kind of knowing look you give when you find something new. Like your diamond in the ruff.

Girl next door-#3

Look as hard as you like, in the entire ranks of the Titans you will never, ever find your typical Miss America, small town homecoming queen, or girl next door.

Accidentally in love-#4

"What's the problem, baby?" The southern accent of Billy Numerous questioned Blackfire as he entered the control room of the HIVE's latest hiding place.

"Nothing." She answered nonchalantly.

He didn't push her to continue and handed her the Big Mac he'd picked up for her earlier.

Silence reigned as they watched the monitors and ate, before Blackfire asked him something that would have killed a normal person.

"Do you think that maybe I'm in love with you?"

"I... dunno. Don't know nothin' 'bout love."

Kiss the girl-#5

The moment had passed, and Mammoth wouldn't take advantage of Pantha trusting him right now. She needed a friend, not someone to rebound on.

Still, he would sit comfortable next to her so she could hug him and cry her eyes out until she fell asleep. God, he was to nice a guy.

Too bad the little voices from Gizmo, Melvin, Mas and Menos thought diferently.

"Kiss her!"

That don't impress me much-#6

"Oh, and Bee, don't forget to take your shoes off when you get in the car."

"Cy, please be kidding."

The android-like man was very serious. How could she tell? He handed her a pair of bedroom slippers.

Angels-#7

He was her savior. Even though he was a thug and just the tiniest bit psychotic, Red-X had saved Argent's life. He had even taken her to the door of her home when she couldn't move.

Once upon a December-#8

Terra couldn't remember some of her past. Only bits a pieces. Smells and sights. Dancing bears, painted wings.

And circles in the water.

Rumor in St. Petersburg-#9

Whispers in the ally spoke of the remaining Tamaran princess, escaping to Earth in order to escape fate and prison. It interested many about the reward.

Billy grinned. So, it was true. You could hide something in plainsight.

Who knew-#10

Someone had said that he would be gone by now, but Melvin hadn't believed them. As it turned out, Raven was right. She had given the when, but not the how.

"Oh, Gizmo...How could you?"

I hate everything about you-#11

Kyd Wykkyd hated Angel. Completely and physically hated her. She was too pretty, too talkative, too stubborn.

He really did hate her.

Past tense.

Stand out-#12

Racing in the mist and the rain was really just a a kind of before the show treat for Jinx. It helped him show her he had what it took to stand out above the crowd and beyond.

"Wally, what the hell are you doing?!"

"Standin' out, baby! Until you notice me!"

So this is love-#13

Dancing was a trick that Cheshire was unacustomed to, so Speedy couldn't help but grin as she fell against him because she tripped for the third time.

His heart felt like it had wings and as he pulled her up he realised that this was love.

Paris is a lonely town-#14

When they were done kicking the Brotherhoods ass, most of the Titans had gone back to Jump city. All except a few that wanted to see the sights, like Raven and Beast Boy.

After observing Manet's Water Lillies the two decided to dine at a small cafe where they drank some kind a chocolate suppliment in silence.

Until Raven, not Beast Boy broke the silence.

"They call this the city of love, but when love's a laugh and you're the clown than Paris is only a lonely town."

We're dancin'-#15

Pehaps being alone gave you perspective, for most, anyway. But for X.L. Terestrial, it was when he was in the company of others that he could truly be himself.

There's a passion inside every one of his H.I.V.E. friends and when they were in action during training they come alive.

"You set the floor on fire." He once said to See-More during lunch.

Istanbul (not Constantinople)-#16

Sand surrounded Hotspot on all sides, and in every direction. He just had to say yes to Thunder and Lightning about the trip to...

"Now we head east until we hit Constantinople." The electric elemental instructed from atop his white camel.

"No, brother. It's Istanbul."

Darlin' I know you're the one-#17

The season was fall and the leaves were falling like rain, making an interesting portrait that was Jump city as Pantha and Mammoth walked about the park. With a pond that wasn't a pond, but a lake with ducks and swans.

The two didn't speak, they just walked, hand in hand as Pantha hummed and and whispered the occasional song lyric.

"Funny how the circle turns...Funny how the flame still burns..."

The taller of the two just smiled and squeezed His friend's hand affectionately.

Let's take a trip in my airship-#18

Terra was a lady made to control the earth, but if ever she got the chance, she'd take flight with a friend of her's that could fly, and wouldn't kick her off.

Downtown-#19

"When you've got worries, all the noise and the hurry seem to help, I know, downtown." Cyborg explained to Mas And Menos as they trolled the city for last minute Christmas presents.

Roses red, Violets blue-#20

Love is new when the heart of the lover is young and this can sometimes lead to confusion, especially if you're Jericho. A person who had never in all his life fallen in love.

And to fall in love with a member of the H.I.V.E. Five just didn't work.

See-More was the rose, with small and deadly talents that were the thorns and Jericho was the violet, overlooked and not nearly as important as the other flowers in his garden.

Still, spring had sprung for the mute.

When you're gone-#21

The bed was exactly as Cheshire had left it. Well kept and neat. Speedy wouldn't change that until she came back.

If she came back.

"I've never felt this way before..." The red head said to himself quietly. It was like, that whatever he did reminded him of her scent, her hair, her movement.

Under the sea-#22

Monitoring his favorite cove was getting rather difficult for Aqualad lately. But, today he had managed to slip away from the tower and now he watched the baby octopi swim about the reef with cautious movements.

A smile adorned his face.

R-E-S-P-E-C-T-#23

The morning had not gone well so far for Headmistress HIVE. First someone, probably Gizmo, had blown up the first floor computer room, second, Madame Rouge had arrived unexpectedly looking for Brother Blood (probably for a quicky), and then to top it off one of the littlest new recruits had taken to breaking the soap containers in the boys bathroom so it all would go into the hall.

"What's up, Buttercup?"

The grey haired woman turned to see Mumbo Jumbo with a bouquet of tulips in his hands, a little card addressed to her.

She gave the strange man a small smile in thanks. This was the most respect she'd gotten all day.

If you follow your heart-#24

Argent was cold, wet, and most importantly, completely lost in a strange jungle with the Tamaranian princess Starfire.

The silver skinned hero looked over the sopping wet map again, mumbling to herself,

"This is impossible... We'll never find Robin or Red-X at this rate."

"Nothing's impossible. As long as I think Robin is out there, I will continue to search for him."

Argent looked up at the flighty alien, envious.

You'll be in my heart-#25

"What do they care if we're together or not? It's our life." See-More commented to his companion as they walked to the cinema to watch what many would consider to be a chick-flick.

"I suppose that they're worried we'll hurt ourselves." XL Terestrial answered truthfully, believing that what he said had some realistic thought behind it,

"After all, we're in their hearts."

I love the way you love me-#26

The scent of cherries followed Mumbo Jumbo everywhere after the meetings with him and Headmistress HIVE. It wasn't the most manly smell in the world, but it comforted him and reminded him that they loved each other, and were, in more ways than one, always together.

This is Halloween-#27

"Ah, I love this time of year! Scaring little kids, ringing doorbells and leaving hollographic monsters to whoever answers, and getting loads of candy!"

The computer chip known as Overload, listened half-heartedly as the plump fanboy Control Freak ranted about this strange holiday known as Halloween.

Hate(really, really, really don't like)-#28

Their relationship was primarilly based on lots and lots of sex, but Madame Rouge and Brother Blood both held a secret hope that they meant something to each other.

Kelpie-#29

Reeds swayed and thrashed as Aqualad made his way to the surface with the blonde and knocked out Terra.

To anyone that might have been on the beach, it would look as if the young girl was being abducted by some sort of fish, but luckilly it was like, two in the morning and quite the contrary.

Over and over-#30

Falling for someone of the same sex was, in most countries, rather taboo. But, in the USA, anyone could date who ever one liked.

For Beast Boy it was Raven, for Gizmo it was Melvin, but for Jericho it was a caped male known as Herald.

At least he knew they both had fallen for each other and liked music. Mostly Three Days Grace and brass bands.

High School Never Ends-#31

"Let's see... Robin's the captain of football, Green One is class clown, Raven is the goth, Bumblebee is head cheerleader, Kid Flash is the school playboy, brother would probably register as punk... what catagory do you and I go under?"

Wildebeast shrugged and he continued to beat Thunder at Ultimate Smackdown.

Not ready to make nice-#32

Timmy had never gotten along well with anyone except maybe his siblings, so when he had met Mas and Menos it was difficult for him to warm up to them.

"You can't do that Mas! You have to put your right foot on a red dot!"

The twin that wasn't missing a tooth didn't argue, but trien to comply to the cammand.

Timmy could get used to this.

Time warp-#33

"Dancing is pointless!" Hot Spot shouted, annoyed at the brightly colored Lightning for dragging him from his breakfast.

"But this one is easy! I promise. It's just a jump to the left, a step to the right, put your hands and your hips, bend your knees in tight and a pelvic thrust."

"Prove it."

Little Bitty Pretty one-#34

So they were to small to be considered usefull to the Titans very much? Menos had worked with his brother side by side with the older Titans and yet he had to look after Teether and "show him the ropes". As Speedy had put it.

Pain-#35

"I'd rather have pain than love. Pain's easier to take." Johny Rancid explained to Punk Rocket in a semi-lucid fashion as he downed yet another scotch on the rocks.

The latter nodded, downing his own drink, smiling at how close they were getting with this whole bonding thing.

Cabaret-#36

The half of a man that was Fixit watched in facination as the red haired British villian danced around the lab in some sort of dominatrix outfit singing about a dead woman named Elsie.

"And I love the cabaret!" Mad Mod finnished, giving a bow to the only person in the room.

In the dark of the night-#37

The red mask of Slade's was cracked. It didn't let any skin show, but he could feel Wintergreen's breath as the latter leaned in, just the slightest bit.

"You know, if we keep stopping for fun then we'll never find Terra?"

When 2 become 1-#38

Wine and candles. A sunset and a dinner. A soft bed and music.

"Wow... um, wow."

Kyd Wykkyd grinned happilly as Angel tried to get words of gratitude to come out of her mouth.

Part of your world-#39

"Can we go to the market today?" The dark haired ex-princess asked the southern white trash as they ate what Billy had called grits for breakfast.

It only took a second for Billy to consider than nod at Blackfire," If ya' like."

Can't help falling in love-#40

Wise men said only fools rush in...

Rush into what, Kole didn't know. But what she did know was that they first time she set eyes on Gnaark, she knew she'd rushed into something.

Eye 2 Eye-#41

"Maybe love is the reason why..." Argent began, nudging Red-X in a familiar and very comfortable way.

"'Why', what?"

"For the first time ever we're seeing things eye to eye." She finnished giving him a small peck on the cheek.

At the beggining with you-#42

Snow fell to the Earth in a peacefull dance as Starfire gazed towards the sky, eyes full of wonder at the tiny miracles of nature, Robin right behing her with his and her red scarves and marshmallowy hot drinks.

You will be my wings-#43

"You will be my only love." Bumblebee declaired sweetly with the finality of an oracle as she held on to the metal teen that was Cyborg.

And somewhere deep down in the pit of his soul, he hoped the statement to be true.

Perfect isn't easy-#44

Red lipstick, blush, hair products and blue eye shadow had all been applied right before Fang's eyes as his girlfriend defined herself as perfect to face the world.

However, even if she did object and say he was wrong, he had decided long ago that she made perfect look easy without the crap from the store.

She's in love with the boy-#45

"You do realize he isn't worth a lick, right?" Robin asked the young blonde hero with a sour expression on his face.

"Robin it's my life! And besides, I really do like him." Melvin replied stubbornly.

"But... It's Gizmo!"

Tale as old as time-#46

Mammoth would never admit it to any living soul, but he had to admit he liked wearing tuxedoes. They were good for most occasions and they were a good way to make first impressions on the girl you were meeting for the dance.

"Hey there, handsome."

Turning on his heel, he saw what could be defined as the most beautifull woman in the world to his eyes.

Pantha in a deep sea blue dress.

Animal I've become-#47

He had fallen into the darkness that was The Beast once again. Yet, somehow, Raven had pulled him out into the state of mind that he remembered loving her in.

Love will find a way-#48

"I may not be brave, or strong, or smart, but I know that you're the person I've been looking for to end my sadness." The masked Cheshire explained in a hushed and fearfull way, hiding in the shadows as Speedy took in the information.

He grinned in understanding, his own smile rivaling her mask's,

"I love you, too."

C-A-L-L-I-N-G you-#49

"How many time do I have t' tell ya? Answer the dang phone by flappin' it open!" Billy Numerous explained, annoyed and tired at the same time as Blackfire tried once more to do just as he had said, failing miserably.

Winter Light-#50

Nothing is everlasting, nothing stays the same.

For many that phrase was true on so many levels, but as Kid Flash walked with Jinx in the garden of Central Park, he couldn't help but think the phrase was wrong. Some things like kindness, heroes and love would always be everlasting.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yet another finnished one-shot drabble thing! I'm so happy! I'm usually not this into one series at a time thing, but hopefully this spree will continue into the new year and you guys will leave me a present like, oh, I don't know-

A REVIEW!


End file.
